creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Re: Thanks for the information. And when you post your pasta on the writers workshop, I saw to places where you can write. Is that where you write the title and the pasta? LegoMaster2149 (talk) 21:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! I have posted my story in the workshop, where I will wait for a bit. :) LegoMaster2149 (talk) 00:13, August 14, 2015 (UTC) I posted my pasta, but do I have to wait until my pasta is accepted so I can edit it? LegoMaster2149 (talk) 22:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE Redirects By 'older page' do you mean one that's not been created on the day (or how long)? And is it fairly uncommon for the box to be ticked? (Because when I saw other rollbackers naming things, there were often redirects left behind, so I just assumed that box was supposed to be checked automatically - there was little thinking behind it.) Thanks for the help Jay.The Cat (talk) 08:42, August 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry. Forgive me for my selfish attitude towards the contest. I'm honestly and truthfully asking for forgivance. Anyway, seems like you have a point. Okay, you won, I lost, so let's just get this straight. For my own namesake, I'll create the blogs, and I'll be one of the judges. I guess it doesn't make sense if I'm not involved with the contest I proposed, does it? I'll post the main contest blog as soon as I get the signal, and I'll also deal with the winner's blog and People's Choice blog. You just be the judge, nothing more, nothing less. I think we've just sealed a deal. RuckusQuantum 15:13, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Agreed Yeah, I have no problem with the contest itself, but it falls on them to propose, promote and judge it. I can't pledge myself to something that I didn't come up with in the first place, and since they would expect us to judge and run the contest, it wouldn't be fair to those that entered. I think they need to go back to the drawing board and come back with a proper proposal and start over, once they are ready to run the contest themselves. Banningk1979 (talk) 17:06, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Seems both of you had agreed to let the contest go on. Shall I ready the blog (no this looks so wrong; how about Rinskuro? I believe there's anothet contest going on)? Again, my dearest apologies for the minor mishap. We shall move on. :But who would judge the pastas? Me, Jay (are you willing?), and you? I think three judges are enough, since we'll just judge 15 pastas, which means five pastas for each of us. What do you guys think? :RuckusQuantum 17:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with you. I think it will be the best choice to prohibit NSFW elements, since it was one of the rewards. I'm somehow concerned with the b'crats who will read and inpsect pasta submissions. Do you know anyone good at that job? ::RuckusQuantum 17:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edits on "Compliance". Gabemcceldry (talk) 23:08, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just dropped by to say a few things: #Thank you very much for the supportive comment you left on my blog there a few weeks back, it was really great of you. #You mentioned as well that you would like to read one of my stories sometime. Well I have a new one up now, it's called An Illegal Investigation of Ballintully Springs, and as much as I hate to ask this, it would be great to get some feedback on it. #I would be more than happy to read one of your stories and give some feedback on it. Just drop me a message on my Talk Page with the link to the page and I'll get on it as soon as I can. Peace. - [[User:CrashingCymbal|'crashingcymbal ']][[User_talk:CrashingCymbal|'(talk)']] 01:21, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Period of less activity For about a month or so, I'll be a lot less active. I'll still be around for an hour or two each day on most days. SoPretentious 21:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heh, I didn't know that. Thanks for informing me. Bacaxi Cat Gave you an ox! 00:25, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Check You Out Blocking people. "BUT MEH STORY WAS GUD> F YOU ADMIN. KJHKHJKHKHJK" You're doing well. Thanks for maintaining the only site I ever felt at home with, Jay. :) Mystreve (talk) 02:44, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :That's hilarious. Haha. Keep in touch, Jay :) :Mystreve (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, get your edits up. Slacker. ;) ::Mystreve (talk) 02:56, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Message your an asshole that doesn't understand what it's like to work hard on a normal and scary pasta. New Tobit Chapter Jay, New Tobit, Tobit: Brothers and Sisters is posted, please check it out. --Banningk1979 (talk) 05:17, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The Metallic Man Hello I was just wondering why you deleted my pasta The Metallic Man. In my opinion nothing was wrong with it but please tell me if I'm wrong. Spam Blog This blog is spam. MrDupin (talk) 19:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Bigcat There's a template for navigating by letter on the category pages: . I made a few changes to it. Would you look them over, and then add the template to the categories on the genre listing? SoPretentious 14:47, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :Certainly. SoPretentious 15:21, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Broken Redirect Would you delete this broken redirect? SoPretentious 15:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, I thought that it was an average to bad story even from my prospective, cliche ,and errors all around. That I expected for ovious reasonsRednightmare123 (talk) 00:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC)rednightmare123